Sickness, Tea, and Guilty Thoughts
by emrie
Summary: Rory—home sick from school—ends up bonding with Jess. Lorelai reconnects with someone from her past. R/J; Lorelai romance.
1. Default Chapter

Sickness, Tea, and Guilty Thoughts  
**Summary**: Rory—home sick from school—ends up bonding with Jess. Lorelai reconnects with someone from her past.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Content**: Nothing you wouldn't see on the show.  
**Characters**: Rory/Jess, Lorelai romance.  
**Feedback**: Greatly appreciated. I won't withhold writing for feedback, but it certainly makes it feel more worthwhile. I'll put each chapter up seperately, one day at a time to keep people interested.**  
Author's Notes**: This takes place sometime in the future. The events in the Previously on... are partially fictional, and partially things that have actually happened. I actually do want Lorelai with Luke in the end, but this seemed like a fun diversion. The movie Kramer vs. Kramer is referenced and I suggest you all see it, as it is incredible. You have to ignore the last couple of episodes, I started writing this during hiatus and it's actually kind of repetitive if you've already seen There's the Rub. But I swear it was my idea first! (Chuck Presby is modeled after a real kid in my history class.)  
**Music references**: The la-las. (There's a bunch of variations. Imagine whichever one you want.) Collective Soul. Jim Croce.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters (except for one.) They, and some of the scenes in the previously on are not my own writing, they belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the other creators of the Gilmore Girls universe. Kramer vs. Kramer is a great movie which is not mine either.  


**  
*****  
**

Announcer: Previously on Gilmore Girls...  
_  
(LORELAI and SOOKIE in the Independence Inn kitchen.)_  
**Sookie**: ...are you moving on?  
**Lorelai**: Yes, I'm moving on.   
**Sookie**: Well, then how many dates have you had post-Max?   
**Lorelai**: What does that have to do with anything?   
  
_(LORELAI and RORY walking through town.)_  
**Lorelai**: Why is it so important to you that I like him?   
**Rory**: Well, I just think that he's Luke's nephew and we like Luke and we eat at Luke's everyday, and we see Jess when we eat there everyday, and that it just might make things nicer if you liked him.   
**Lorelai**: And that's the only reason?   
**Rory**: Yes.   
_  
(SOOKIE and JACKSON kiss at the alter.)  
_**Justice of the Peace: **_(voice over) _I now pronounce you husband and wife..._  
_  
_(SOOKIE rushes over to LORELAI during the wedding reception, still wearing her gown, and hands her a huge binder.)_  
**Lorelai**: Wow. What's this, sweetie?  
**Sookie**: It's the menu for the next week.  
**Lorelai**: For the next _week_? Are we hosting the population of Swaziland?  
**Sookie**: No, see, I wrote instructions to go with the recipes. You know, tips, advice, measurements, how to tell when the water's boiling, stuff like that.  
**Lorelai**: _(paging through the book)_ That's very...thorough of you.  
  
_(RORY and JESS sitting on the bridge)_  
**Rory**: Why are you only nice to me?   
**Jess**: Excuse me?   
**Rory**: An hour ago you were totally screwing with Dean and now you're totally nice to me.   
**Jess**: You see, it's the screwing with Dean - that's an important step to getting here so that I can be nice to you.   
_  
(LORELAI hugs SOOKIE then pulls back.)  
_**Sookie**: I'll call you every day! No, every meal!  
**Lorelai**: Honey, that's not necessary.  
**Sookie**: Are you sure you can handle this without me? _(starts to put down her suitcase)_ Maybe I'd better stay. Jackson'll have fun without me.  
**Lorelai**: _(catches her)_ No, you're going. We'll be fine. I promise._  
  
(RORY and JESS talking in the Gilmore yard.)_**  
Jess**: _(smirking)_ What makes you think I care about you?   
**Rory**: _(embarassed)_ I don't mean care care, like care. I mean if you like me at all...not like like.  
_(JESS grins.)  
  
_*  
  
_(Star's Hollow Video store. RORY walks among the shelves, methodically reading the back covers of movies. JESS enters, notices her, and walks over.)_  
**Jess**: _(looking over her shoulder)_ Terrible movie. _(RORY startles)_ Anthony Hopkins should have never agreed to do it without Jodie Foster.  
**Rory**: You scared me! _(whacks him lightly with the video before putting it back)_ Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on someone in the horror section?  
**Jess**: I've never heard that rule before. _(He starts walking down the aisle.)_ Does that go for all genres?  
**Rory**: _(following)_ What?  
**Jess**: No cracking jokes in the comedy section, no singing by the musicals. _(Pause, as he glances back at her.)_ No kissing in the romance aisle. _(RORY looks uncomfortable. He changes the subject.)_ Is your mom with you?  
**Rory**: No. Why, are you still avoiding her?  
**Jess**: _(casually)_ Course not. _(looks around)_ You know, I think they reorganized after the whole Rory curtain fiasco.  
**Rory**: Let's not relive that, okay?  
**Jess**: _(He stops walking and she almost runs into him.)_ Didn't the foreign films used to be here?  
**Rory**: Yeah, all five of them. What's here now? _(They both look. Camera angle on the label of the shelf, which reads: Romance. RORY avoids his eyes and crosses her arms defensively. Awkward silence.)_  
**Jess**: _(breaking the moment abruptly)_ Well, anyway, I should find something and get back before Luke takes over the TV.  
**Rory**: Right. _(nods)_ What movie were you thinking about?  
**Jess**: Well...I was _trying_ to find The Graduate.  
**Rory**: That's one of my favorite movies! It's over on the Kirk's Klassics shelf. _(She smiles mischievously.)_ Hey, you haven't been fantasizing about Miss Patty again, have you?  
**Jess**: _(He looks at her, surprised by the joke, then grins and elbows her.)_ Shut up! _(She laughs as he studies her.)_ Hey, you wouldn't want to—  
**Dean**: Rory! _(RORY and JESS turn around. RORY looks guilty as DEAN brandishes a video.)_ I found it!  
**Rory**: _(relieved)_ Oh, what? _(JESS quickly walks away, hands in his pockets.)_  
**Dean**: It's been out for a month! _(Her face falls.)_ What? I thought you said you wanted to see it!  
**Rory**: I know, I did, but...I'm just not in the mood for it tonight.  
**Dean**: _(frustrated)_ Fine. What do you want to see?  
**Rory**: _(leads him through the store)_ Didn't you tell me the other day that you'd never seen ?  
**Dean**: Yeah, but—  
**Rory**: Trust me, you haven't seen comedy until you've seen   
**Dean**: Rory, I thought it was my turn to pick the movie.  
**Rory**: Come on, it'll be fun! _(DEAN looks upset.)_ Okay, how about if I _promise_ we can watch next weekend?  
**Dean**: Promise?  
**Rory**: _(holds up her hand)_ Scouts honor!  
**Dean**: _(laughs)_ You're not a scout!  
**Rory**: _(takes his arm)_ So what?  
_(They walk off towards the front of the store. JESS leans against a shelf and watches them leave.)_  
  
(opening credits)  
  
_(Grandparents' house. EMILY, LORELAI, and RORY are eating dinner. Classical music plays vaguely in the background. RORY sneezes several times in succession.)_  
**Emily**: Rory? Are you all right?  
_(RORY nods, but sneezes again.)_  
**Lorelai**: It's just a cold, Mom.  
**Rory**: I'm fine. _(sniffs)_ It's been going around school.  
**Emily**: Are you sure? Because I could get Nadia to make you some tea.  
**Rory**: That's okay. _(sniffs)_  
**Emily**: You look exhausted. How much sleep have you been getting?  
**Rory**: Oh, I've just been really busy with school. Finals start on Tuesday.  
**Emily**: That reminds me. It's Bitty Charleston's birthday next Saturday, and I'm throwing a garden party for her.  
**Lorelai**: Well, that's nice of you.  
**Emily**: The two of you will be coming, of course.  
**Lorelai**: What?  
**Emily**: Well, it's only appropriate. Hanlin is Rory's headmaster. As my granddaughter she should be there. As should you.  
**Lorelai**: Mom, she doesn't want to attend a party with a bunch of adults who don't know her.  
**Emily**: They _do_ know her. I invited some of her teachers.**  
Lorelai**: _(sarcastically)_ Oh, well that's much less awkward.**  
Emily**: Why doesn't she bring a friend then? Rory, _(turns to address RORY)_ would you like to bring a friend?  
**Rory**: _(excited)_ Would it be all right if I asked Dean? _(EMILY looks pained) _It's just, I've been so busy with school recently and he says he never gets a chance to see me..._(anxious to please)_ I could ask Lane instead.  
**Emily**: _(quickly)_ No dear, that's fine. If you want him to come, then he's welcome here.  
**Rory**: Thanks, Grandma. _(sneezes again)_ Are there any tissues around?  
**Emily**: In the living room.  
_(RORY exits. LORELAI studies EMILY appraisingly.)_  
**Emily**: What?  
**Lorelai**: That was really nice of you, Mom.  
**Emily**: What was?  
**Lorelai**: I know you and Dad don't like Dean.  
**Emily**: _(dismissing it)_ Well...   
**Lorelai**: It's just..._(sighs)_ nice. That you're making an effort for her sake. _(Shakes her head, then stands up.)_ Is there any more cake in the kitchen?  
**Emily**: _(quietly) _You never brought anyone home to meet us.  
**Lorelai**: _(turns back around)_ What?  
**Emily**: You never brought anyone home to meet us.  
**Lorelai**: What's that supposed to mean?  
**Emily**: All through high school, you never _once_ introduced us to one of your boyfriends.  
**Lorelai**: You knew Christopher.  
**Emily**: That was different. The Haydens were our friends.  
**Lorelai**: So, what are you saying? That if I'd introduced you to my boyfriends you would have liked them? Cause you wouldn't have.  
**Emily**: But at least we would have known _something_ about your life. You never let us see that part of you, Lorelai. It was like you were ashamed of us. _(pause)_ You still are.  
**Lorelai**: _(laughs nervously)_ What?!  
**Emily**: You think this is funny?  
**Lorelai**: No, it's just that you're just pogo-sticking to conclusions faster than I can argue. (_sits down)_ Mom, why do you think I'm ashamed of you?  
**Emily**: You never bring anyone to meet us. Your daughter brought her boyfriend to dinner when she was sixteen. I didn't meet Max until you were already engaged!  
**Lorelai**: Well, we're not really engaged anymore so I hardly think—  
**Emily**: That's not the point, Lorelai!  
**Lorelai**: Then what is?  
**Emily**: The point is that I still barely know anything about you! You come here every Friday and I don't know anything else about the rest of your life!  
**Lorelai**: I'll tell you what, Mom. Next time someone proposes to me, I will let you know about it before I say yes, okay?  
**Emily**: That's not what I'm saying.  
**Lorelai**: What do you want me to do?  
**Emily**: Bring someone to the party on Saturday.  
**Lorelai**: But Mom, my gigolo service is really busy this time of year.  
**Emily**: It doesn't have to be a lifelong commitment, just bring a date. Bring your friend from the diner.  
**Lorelai**: Luke has never been to a garden party in his life! He doesn't even know what one is!  
**Emily**: _(calmly)_ Then find someone else.  
**Lorelai**: Okay, hold on just a second. _(takes a deep breath)_ Why do you want me to do this?  
**Emily**: To prove you're not ashamed to bring someone to meet me and your father.  
**Lorelai**: But I already said that!  
**Emily**: So prove it! _(LORELAI opens her mouth to protest.)_ This is nonnegotiable, Lorelai. Either bring someone to the party on Saturday, or—  
**Lorelai**: Or, what? You'll disown me?  
**Emily**: _(raises an eyebrow)_ We'll just have to wait and see.  
_(EMILY stands to clear her dish and LORELAI slumps in her chair, using her fork to play with the remaining food on her plate.)_  
  
_(LORELAI is sitting at the kitchen table, numerous binders open. RORY paces, nursing a cup of coffee.)  
_**Lorelai**: Okay, which are stronger, hydrogen bonds or dispersion forces?  
**Rory**: _(sounding colded)_ Hydrogen bonds. _(sits down across from her LORELAI)_  
**Lorelai**: Good. What's the difference between dispersion forces and dipole forces?  
**Rory**: _(reciting)_ Dispersion forces occur when a molecule has an instantaneous dipole moment, while dipole forces are polar all the time.  
**Lorelai**: That sounds right, but keep in mind I have no idea what you just said. _(RORY sighs, pulls her binder across the table, and flips through it.)_ Hon, you're going to do fine on your exam.  
**Rory**: That's what you said about the last one!  
**Lorelai**: You _did_ do fine.  
**Rory**: I got a B+! I'm never going to be able to remember all this! _(sneezes)_  
**Lorelai**: Sure you are!_ (RORY sneezes again and gets up to get a tissue.)_ Wow, this cold has hit you pretty hard, hasn't it?  
**Rory**: I'm okay.  
**Lorelai**: Are you sure? Maybe you should stay home from school tomorrow.  
**Rory**: _(sitting down again)_ No.  
**Lorelai**: Sweetie, you're allowed to be sick once in awhile! Exams don't start until Tuesday!  
**Rory**: _(stubbornly)_ I can't miss school! _(The phone rings.)_  
**Lorelai**: I'm going to get that, but when I get back I'm going to continue to harass you about this, okay?  
**Rory**: _(Poring over her notes, she replies absently.)_ Okay.  
_(LORELAI picks up the portable phone. Tracking camera shot as she walks from the kitchen to the living room.)  
_**Lorelai**: Hello? Oh, hi Michel, what— _(pause)_ Wait, slow down, what happened? _(pause)_ What?! Oh god..._(pause)_ How many? _(pause)_ Did you call a doctor? _(pause)_ Okay, here's what I want you to do. I'm going to come over there, and in the meantime I want you to call Dr. Connelly, do you know his number? _(pause)_ Okay, bye. _(She hangs up the phone and walks back into the kitchen.)_ Rory?  
**Rory**: Yeah?  
**Lorelai**: That was Michel. Um...they're having some sort of crisis at the inn. It sounds a little like the ten plagues have hit, so I'm going to go help out for a few hours. I'll help you study when I get back, okay?  
**Rory**: _(already reading again)_ Sounds good.   
_(LORELAI grabs her keys and leaves. La-las begin softly. After a minute, Rory slams her textbook shut, gets up, grabs her notes, and goes into the living room. A second after she sits down, the doorbell rings. She rises to answer it, and finds DEAN standing outside.)_  
**Rory**: Dean!  
**Dean**: _(kisses her)_ Hey!  
**Rory**: What are you doing here?  
**Dean**: _(holds up a video as he walks inside)_ remember?  
**Rory**: Oh.  
**Dean**: _(immediately defensive)_ What? You said we could watch it this weekend.  
**Rory**: _(runs a hand through her hair, which looks vaguely disheveled)_ I know I did, but— _(sneezes)_  
**Dean**: But what?  
**Rory**: _(nervously)_ I really have to study for finals._ (She sniffs.)_ Chemistry.  
**Dean**: Right. _(hurt)_ So you weren't actually planning to watch it with me. You were just saying that to get me off your back, is that it?  
**Rory**: No, I really do want to watch it with you! I just need to study, that's all! _(takes his arm)_ Can we watch it next weekend? After my grandmother's party?  
**Dean**: Whatever._ (He starts to leave. RORY goes after him.)_  
**Rory**: Dean, wait!  
**Dean**: What?  
**Rory**: _(back-peddling)_ Well, my final isn't until Tuesday, technically, so I guess if we watch the movie right now I can finish studying later.  
**Dean**: _(turns back)_ Are you sure?  
**Rory**: _(smiles wanly)_ I'm sure.   
  
_(At the Independence Inn, chaos is reigning. People are lying miserably on the couches or sitting on the floor. The background noise is a hum of discontent. LORELAI is following a little old man around the room as he examines people. DR. CONNELLY is the classic old-fashioned family doctor, little black bag, stethoscope and all.)_  
**Dr. Connelly**: _(crouching to check someone's pulse)_ Mmhm. Very good. Thank you, dear. _(He stands up.)_ It looks like basic food-poisoning to me.  
**Lorelai**: _(upset)_ Oh god, really?  
**Dr. Connelly**: I'm afraid so. Was there anything unusual served for today?  
**Lorelai**: I don't think so. Everything should have been fresh.  
**Dr. Connelly**: Well, not to worry. Whatever it was, it wasn't enough to do any real damage. Everyone should be recovered by tomorrow. _(He takes off his stethoscope and snaps his black bag shut.)_  
**Lorelai**: Well, is there anything else we should do?  
**Dr. Connelly**: Nothing to do but let it pass through their system naturally. _(pats LORELAI's arm)_ I'd have a lot of pots ready, dear. _(LORELAI looks vaguely disgusted as well as worried.) _In the mean time, try to keep everyone hydrated.  
**Lorelai**: Okay. _(They start walking back to the main desk.)_ I want to thank you so much for coming here on such short notice.  
**Dr. Connelly**: Oh, it's no problem. You know I'm always happy to help you out. _(beams at her)_ Speaking of which, how is your beautiful daughter?  
**Lorelai**: Still beautiful. And healthy, of course.  
**Dr. Connelly**: Oh good, good. She'd be what, seventeen now?  
**Lorelai**: _(proudly)_ That's right.  
**Dr. Connelly**: Give her my best. _(He exits.)_  
_(Phone rings and LORELAI answers it.)_  
**Lorelai**: Independence Inn, Lorelai Gilmore speaking.  
_(Shot of SOOKIE sitting by a pool under a palm tree, talking on her cell phone.)_  
**Sookie**: _Aloha_!  
**Lorelai**: Hey you! How's Hawaii?  
**Sookie**: I'm never coming back to New England again!  
**Lorelai**: You're leaving me to cope with raging June blizzards by myself?  
**Sookie**: _(giggles)_ Yup. _(starts tracing the woven pattern of her seat nervously)_ Actually, that's why I called.  
**Lorelai**: _(sighs)_ To see how I was coping by myself?  
**Sookie**: _(defensive)_ No, of course not! I'm know you're doing a great job and I'm not even thinking about the inn! Not at all! _(pause, then tentatively)_ Since you brought it up, how is everything there?  
**Lorelai**: Well...  
_(She looks to her right, where a haggard looking woman is pounding the desk in front of MICHEL, who looks frightened.)_  
**Woman**: ...my husband can't even get out of bed! This was supposed to be our fifteenth wedding anniversary, and it's ruined!  
**Michel**: Madam, I assure you, we will pay for—  
**Woman**: Oh, you will pay! I'm going to sue _you_ personally!  
**Sookie**: Sweetie? Are you still there?  
**Lorelai**: Yeah. You have nothing to worry about. _(fake smiles)_ Everything's running smoothly.  
**Sookie**: Oh, that's good! I'm glad! Anyway, I have to go; Jackson and I are going dancing!  
**Lorelai**: Have fun! _(She hangs up, closes her eyes, then recovers her composure.)_  
**Michel**: _(coming up behind her)_ They are starting to revolt. I think we will need some very strong sedatives, maybe those that they use on the elephants in Africa.  
**Lorelai**: _(confidentially)_ What we need, Michel, is to do some very skillful public relations. Here, you cover that half of the room, I'll take this half. Offer compensation, a free visit, new towels, massages, help upstairs—anything so they won't sue us, okay? _(MICHEL looks stubborn.)_ What?  
**Michel**: I do not want to talk with those people. They are irrational and they smell.  
**Lorelai**: You're going to do this.  
**Michel**: _(snidely)_ I will not.  
**Lorelai**: _(picks up a stapler)_ Michel, you are going to go over there and be nice to those people or so help me god I will force you to eat the leftovers from lunch and dinner. _(starts shooting staples at him)_ Go! Go! _(MICHEL hurries off. LORELAI picks up the phone and dials.)_  
**Rory**: _(picks up the phone in the front hall)_ Hello?  
**Lorelai**: Hey, it's me. How're those dispersion forces coming?  
**Rory**: Not so good. _(lowers her voice)_ Dean's here. We're watching a movie.  
**Lorelai**: Aren't you supposed to be studying?  
**Rory**: I promised Dean last weekend we could watch a movie today.  
**Lorelai**: And you forgot? Is he mad?  
**Rory**: He _was_. That's why we're watching it.  
**Lorelai**: _(sympathetically)_ That's tough. Listen, there was a bit of a food poisoning incident at the inn.  
**Rory**: Was it bad?  
**Lorelai**: For a little while the lobby looked like that scene from Stand By Me.  
**Rory**: _(makes a face)_ The one with the blueberries?  
**Lorelai**: _(laughs wryly)_ Oh yeah. Anyway, it's a whole big mess and people are calling their lawyers, so I'm going to stick around and clean up. Tell Dean he's welcome to stay for dinner.  
**Rory**: Okay, I might— _(breaks off and sneezes twice)_  
**Dean**: _(off-screen)_ Rory! This is the best part!  
**Rory**: Coming! _(to LORELAI)_ I'd better go.  
**Lorelai**: Sounds like it. Oh and Rory?  
**Rory**: Yeah?  
**Lorelai**: Try to get to bed early okay? Sounds like you need the sleep.  
**Rory**: Okay. _(hangs up and reenters the living room. She really looks terrible at this point, red eyed, tired.)_  
**Dean**: Who was it?  
**Rory**: My mom. _(She grabs a tissue and blows her nose, then sits down. DEAN puts his arm around her.)_  
**Dean**: Is she on her way home?  
**Rory**: Um... _(decides to lie)_ yeah, she called from the car. _(pause)_ Actually, Dean?  
**Dean**: _(watching the movie)_ Yeah?  
**Rory**: Any chance we could finish the rest of the movie later? _(DEAN looks at her, so she tries to look sad and sick.)_ I'm just coming down with this cold, and I still haven't finished studying. _(smiles sweetly, pleadingly)_ You wouldn't want me to be sick for my chemistry final, would you?  
**Dean**: _(reluctantly)_ I guess not. _(stands up)_ We'll finish this next weekend.  
**Rory**: Thanks. _(He bends to kiss her, but she avoids him.)_ I'm sick, remember?  
**Dean**: I don't care. _(kisses her quickly)_ Feel better, okay?  
**Rory**: Okay.  
_(Sad la-las start up. DEAN leaves, and RORY flops backward on the couch. Looking miserable, she pulls a blanket up to her chin, shivers, and closes her eyes.)_  
  
(first commercial break)


	2. Part 2

**Feedback**: Greatly appreciated. I won't withhold writing for feedback, but it certainly makes it feel more worthwhile. I'll put each chapter up seperately, one day at a time to keep people interested.**  
Author's Notes**: This takes place sometime in the future. The events in the Previously on... are partially fictional, and partially things that have actually happened. I actually do want Lorelai with Luke in the end, but this seemed like a fun diversion. The movie Kramer vs. Kramer is referenced and I suggest you all see it, as it is incredible. You have to ignore the last couple of episodes, I started writing this during hiatus and it's actually kind of repetitive if you've already seen There's the Rub. But I swear it was my idea first! (Chuck Presby is modeled after a real kid in my history class.)  
**Music references**: The la-las. (There's a bunch of variations. Imagine whichever one you want.) Collective Soul. Jim Croce.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters (except for one.) They, and some of the scenes in the previously on are not my own writing, they belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the other creators of the Gilmore Girls universe. Kramer vs. Kramer is a great movie which is not mine either.  


**  
***_  
  
_

(Strummy la-las as scene opens on the Independence Inn. LORELAI and MICHEL are helping an old woman to her feet.)  
**Lorelai**: So we'll send up some tea in a few minutes, and until then, Michel will be happy to help you get settled in bed. _(MICHEL glares at LORELAI.)_  
**Old Woman**: _(weakly)_ Thank you, dear.  
**Lorelai**: Oh, it's no problem. _(earnestly, in her best public relations voice)_ Listen, I want to apologize for everything. Thank you so much for understanding. _(The old woman, leaning on MICHEL, nods and smiles. They exit. LORELAI surveys the empty, darkened lobby with an air of grim satisfaction. It's empty; she's alone. Slowly, exhausted, she wanders back to the desk, and starts doing the paperwork for the added bonuses she's given the guests.)  
_**Male Voice**: _(off screen, and businesslike)_ Excuse me, if I could just have a moment of your time?  
_(Camera shot of a man in a suit leaning against the counter. He's Indian, with angular features and closely cropped black hair, extremely striking. LORELAI looks up, surprised and a little apprehensive.)_  
**Lorelai**: _(sharply)_ Are you a lawyer?  
**Man**: What? No, I'm..._(He trails off, studying her, then says, as if following a hunch)_ Lorelai?  
**Lorelai**: _(caught off guard)_ Do you I know you?  
**Man**: Samarjit Prassad? I sat behind you for two years in math?  
**Lorelai**: _(astonished)_ Sam?! Oh my god, I haven't seen you since...  
**Sam**: ...sophomore year, I know!  
**Lorelai**: You moved away, didn't you?  
**Sam**: Yeah. To Minnesota.  
**Lorelai**: That's right. Wow. _(trying to be subtle)_ Do you, uh, still live there? In Minnesota?  
**Sam**: No, I'm a full-fledged New Yorker now. _(looks around)_ So, is this _your_ inn?  
**Lorelai**: God, no. I'm just the general manager.  
**Sam**: Wow. Pretty good for a— _(laughs)_ how old are we now?  
**Lorelai**: Thirty-three.  
**Sam**: For a thirty-three year old. You must have been working here for awhile, then, to be running the place already. _(leans towards her)_ Or do you just work fast?  
**Lorelai**: I've...I've been here for a pretty long time, you might say.  
**Sam**: Right. _(giving her the once-over)_ Well, you look great.  
**Lorelai**: _(flattered, but trying to hide it)_ Oh, hardly. Three people have thrown up on me in the last hour.  
**Sam**: Really? Is that a tradition here at this charming..._(picks up one of the business cards)_ Independence Inn?  
**Lorelai**: _(laughs, flirty this time)_ No. Um...our regular chef's on her honeymoon, and there was a bit of a food poisoning incident. It wasn't pretty. _(realizing she may have said too much)_ Are you sure you're not a lawyer?  
**Sam**: I'm...pretty sure.  
**Lorelai**: Well, now that I've told you all this, you're probably going to want to find a room somewhere else.  
**Sam**: It's late. _(shrugs and smiles)_ This place seems as good as any.  
**Lorelai**: Well, _(pulls a key off the wall behind her)_ Room 11's still free. _(Handing him the key, she allows their fingers to touch.)_ If you're sure you want to stay.  
**Sam**: _(He closes his fingers around the key, maintaining eye contact.)_ I think I'll risk it.  
**Lorelai**: _(She pulls away, a little unnerved by the flirtation.)_ If you get sick I have to warn you, we're fresh out of buckets. You'll have to use a toilet.  
**Sam**: That's fine. _(backs away, picking up his suitcase)_ I'll see you around, Lor.  
_(LORELAI leans forward to watch him go, a self-satisfied, entranced smile on her face.)_  
  
_(Kitchen, the next morning. LORELAI enters, wearing a nice grey pantsuit, and sleepily tries to pour herself a cup of coffee, only to find there's no coffee in the pot. She sets down the pot, goes to Rory's closed door, and knocks.)  
_**Lorelai**: Rory? Where's the coffee? _(pause)_ Rory?  
_(RORY doesn't answer so LORELAI opens the door.)_  
**Lorelai**: Hey, there's no—  
_(Seeing that RORY's still asleep, she goes to sit on the edge of the bed. RORY moans and rolls over, opens one eye, and looks blearily at her mother.)  
_**Rory**: Mom? _(disoriented)_ Did you just get home?  
**Lorelai**: _(quietly)_ No, hon, it's the morning. _(pushes some of RORY's hair off her face)_ How are you feeling?  
**Rory**: _(throat scratchy)_ I'm fine. What time is it?  
**Lorelai**: Um..._(checks RORY's watch)_ it's seven o'clock.  
**Rory**: _(sitting up)_ What?! _(starts to get up)_ Oh my god, I'm late!  
**Lorelai**: _(grabs RORY's arm and keeps her from getting out of bed)_ Hold on just a second. _(She holds a hand to RORY's forehead.)_  
**Rory**: _(impatient)_ I'm fine! It's just a cold. _(coughs miserably)_  
**Lorelai**: Yeah, a cold with a fever.  
**Rory**: It's not a big deal. Plenty on kids go to school with fevers. _(She tries to get up again, but LORELAI pushes her back and she doesn't really resist.)_  
**Lorelai**: Plenty of kids are crazy. You're staying home. _(stands up)_ Now, I'm going to go call the school. No crazy patient-escapes-from-the-hospital hijinks while I'm gone, okay?  
**Rory**: _(sullenly)_ Okay, Nurse Ratched.  
_(LORELAI exits. The sound of dialing is audible, and she walks back into the room talking and carrying a thermometer.)_  
**Lorelai**: Hi, this is Lorelai Gilmore. My daughter Rory is sick, so she won't be in school today. _(Pause, while she sticks the thermometer in RORY's mouth.)_ Yes, she's a junior. _(pause)_ Okay, thanks, bye! _(She sits down on the edge of the bed again.)_  
**Rory**: _(talking around the thermometer)_ I have to go to school.  
**Lorelai**: Don't talk with the thermometer in your mouth. _(RORY looks grumpy.)_ Hey, you know who I ran into last night? Dr. Connelly. _(smiles reminiscently)_ God, I remember the first time I took you to see him. You were one, with a temperature of 104, and I was a _mess, _but he calmed me down. _(Shot of RORY listening intently. LORELAI sighs.) _He always made everything okay, didn't he?  
_(RORY nods, and her thermometer beeps. LORELAI takes the thermometer and studies it.)_  
**Lorelai**: 100.2. I don't think we need to call Dr. Connelly, but you _are_ staying home. Now, I want you to be better when I get home, okay?  
**Rory**: Okay. _(LORELAI rises to go.) _Mommy?  
**Lorelai**: _(smiles sweetly at hearing her daughter sound so young)_ Yeah?  
**Rory**: Can you come home as soon as possible?  
_(LORELAI bends over and kisses RORY's forehead.)_  
**Lorelai**: Sure, sweetie.  
_  
(Luke's diner. LORELAI enters, in a hurry. LUKE is behind the counter.)_  
**Lorelai**: _(cheerfully)_ One giant cup of coffee, please!  
**Luke**: Didn't you _just_ come from your house?  
**Lorelai**: I did, but Rory didn't make the coffee this morning. So I'm desperate. _(thumps the counter)_ I'm desperate like a Manhattan society girl who's one month from thirty and still hasn't snagged a man!  
**Luke**: _(shoots her a you're crazy look)_ Society girl? I thought you skipped your debut.  
**Lorelai**: Yeah, apparently being pregnant wasn't in vogue that year. _(shrugs)_ I left that quaint ritual to my better half.  
**Luke**: _(looks around)_ Where is Rory, anyway?   
_(JESS is coming in from the door behind them and pauses there, listening.)_  
**Lorelai**: Oh, she's sick.  
**Luke**: Is she okay?  
**Lorelai**: She's fine. Just a bad cold, but I convinced her to stay home. _(Shot of JESS absorbing the information.)_  
**Luke**: Do you want me to check on her during the day? _(LORELAI looks surprised; he looks embarrassed and pours the coffee.)_ I mean, if you're too busy at the inn, or something.  
**Lorelai**: I think she'll be fine. _(takes the coffee)_ Oh, speaking of which, you're probably going to have a lot more customers today.  
**Luke**: _(suspicious)_ Really? Why?  
**Lorelai**: Well, since Sookie's gone, we have a replacement chef. And he accidentally poisoned all the guests yesterday.  
**Luke**: _(chuckles) _You're kidding.  
**Lorelai**: No, it wasn't pretty. And they're probably not going to be flocking to the inn's dining room any time soon. _(smiles)_ Anyway, I should get there, you know, hear how many people are suing us.  
**Luke**: Good luck. _(turns, smiling, to see JESS watching him)_ Aren't you supposed to be at school?  
**Jess**: _(deadpan)_ Probably.  
_(They watch each other for a minute, then JESS leaves.)_  
  
_(LORELAI is standing at the front desk of the Independence Inn, stamps stuck to each of her fingers; she's busy addressing envelopes. MICHEL is beside her. The phone rings.)_  
**Lorelai**: Michel, could you get that please?  
**Michel**: I don't want to. _(phone rings)_  
**Lorelai**: Sweetie, please. _(wiggles her stamp covered fingers to demonstrate her inability to answer the phone)_  
**Michel**: You deserted me last night. _(phone rings)_  
**Lorelai**: It was my day off yesterday and I was here for four hours! You were _supposed _to work the night shift! _(phone rings)_  
**Michel**: You left me alone with those diseased people! _(dramatically)_ I could have died! _(phone rings)_  
**Lorelai**: Oh, I'm going to get you later. _(awkwardly answers the phone)_ Hello, Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking.  
_(SOOKIE is sitting in her hotel room, wearing a floral sun dress. The window shows a shot of the Hawaii flora and fauna.)_  
**Sookie**: Hey you!  
**Lorelai**: Hey, how's it going?  
**Sookie**: Good. How's every—uh, how are _you_?  
**Lorelai**: I'm fine. _(starts carefully peeling off the remaining stamps while she talks)_ Okay, I'm living vicariously here, so tell me what you're doing right now. Sunbathing? Getting a massage?  
**Sookie**: No, right now I'm waiting for Jackson so we can go down to breakfast. _(to JACKSON)_ Come on! We're going to be late!  
**Jackson**: _(off camera)_ I'm coming!  
**Sookie**:_ (rolls her eyes at him)_ So, anything new at the inn?  
**Lorelai**: Well, actually, funny story. I was here late last night, and guess who shows up?  
**Sookie**: Who? Oh, was it somebody famous? Don't tell me I missed someone famous! Although the other day I thought I saw Darryl Hannah in the lobby but it could have been— _(realizes she's rambling)_ I'm sorry, sweetie, who was it?  
**Lorelai**: Well, it was this old high school classmate of mine.  
**Sookie**: Girl or boy?  
**Lorelai**: Boy.  
**Sookie**: Ooh, cute?  
**Lorelai**: Definitely.  
**Sookie**: Sounds good! What's his name?  
**Lorelai**: Samarjit Prassad.  
**Sookie**: Exotic name, better and better! Does he have a sexy accent?  
**Lorelai**: Not unless you count a midwestern one. He moved to Minnesota sophomore year. _(pause, while she debates whether to say it or not) _You know what's weird?_ (tucks hair behind ear)_ He left before I got pregnant.  
**Sookie**: Yeah, but he probably heard about it.  
**Lorelai**: _(trying to keep her tone light)_ Actually, I don't think he did.  
**Sookie**: Well, did you fill him in?  
**Lorelai**: _(defensive)_ We didn't really rehash our entire lives, Sookie.  
**Sookie**: _(doubtfully)_ Oh. Okay.  
**Lorelai**: Tell you what, if I see him again, I'll give him my entire life history, okay? I promise. Now, I really need a coffee break, so I'll talk to you later.  
**Sookie**: Wait, before you go!  
**Lorelai**: What?  
**Sookie**: Ask this one out, okay? Cause, sweetie—you really need to get some.  
**Lorelai**: Hanging up now.  
**Sookie**: Bye. _(She hangs up. JACKSON enters wearing ridiculously colorful Bermuda shorts.)_  
**Jackson**: Do these shorts make me look fat?  
**Sookie**: You are not wearing those to breakfast!  
  
_(LORELAI goes walking briskly through the nearly empty dining room.)_  
**Sam**: _(off-camera)_ Excuse me, waitress, could I have another soda please?  
_(LORELAI stops, smiles to herself, then turns and walks back to SAM's table, where he has tilted his head back to watch her.)_  
**Lorelai**: _(pretending)_ Diet or regular?  
**Sam**: _(pleased with himself)_ Actually, I just wanted you to come over here.   
**Lorelai**: _(mock offended)_ Well, don't you think highly of yourself? You know, I am a very busy person with an entire inn to run, full of angry guests with stomach problems! I don't— _(SAM grabs her wrist and pulls her into the chair next to him. She's startled for a split second, then she grins broadly.)_ —have to be anywhere else for a few minutes. _(sits sideways in the chair, legs crossed, arm on the chair back)_ How'd you sleep?  
**Sam**: _(surprisingly earnest)_ Will you go out to dinner with me tonight?  
**Lorelai**: _(to no one)_ Give the man marks for subtlety!**  
Sam**: Will you go out to dinner with me tonight?**  
Lorelai**: What, lunch isn't good enough?  
**Sam**: Will you go out to dinner with me tonight?  
**Lorelai**: _(tempted)_ I...can't.  
**Sam**: _(disappointed) _Why not?  
**Lorelai**: I promised someone I'd come home early.  
**Sam**: _(leans back)_ Oh god, you have a boyfriend. I'm sorry, I'm being such a jerk.  
**Lorelai**: _(hesitant to explain)_ No, no, I don't have a boyfriend.  
**Sam**: Just getting over a serious relationship?  
**Lorelai**: No, unfortunately I've been available for quite some time.  
**Sam**: You're kidding. _(teasing)_ Are you sure there's not some terrible flaw you're hiding from me?  
**Lorelai**: _(too quickly)_ No.  
**Sam**: No weird fetishes, bizarre obsessions?  
**Lorelai**: Well, I do have a, uh _(pause, where it seems like she's going to tell the truth)_ ...dangerous coffee addiction. _(laughs nervously)_  
**Sam**: _(He places his hand over hers on the table. Their fingers are a sharp contrast, his warm brown tone against her lighter skin.)_ How is someone like you still single? You were never that way in high school.  
**Lorelai**: _(Stiffening when he says high school, she withdraws her hand.)_ Let's not talk about what I was like in high school, okay? _(starts to stand up)_ I really should—  
**Sam**: _(worried he's offended her)_ Wait, wait, I'm sorry if I came on too strong. I didn't mean to—  
**Lorelai**: _(trying to reassure him while backing away)_ No, it's not that. I just, uh, have to go check on thing in the kitchen. We don't want any more problems, right? _(bumps into a chair)_ Anyway, enjoy the rest of your lunch and I'll talk to you later, okay?  
**Sam**: But—  
_(LORELAI turns and walks away, her face registering shame. She clenches her hands into fists and doesn't allow herself to look back.)_  
  
_(A history classroom at Stars Hollow High, maps and posters cover the walls. Pan across the kids sitting and listening while their teacher, MRS. HAMLIN, lectures. DEAN watches intently, taking notes. LANE, wearing her cheerleading outfit, sits next to JANIE FERTMAN and looks bored. JESS, in the front row, has a notebook in front of him but isn't writing anything down.)_  
**Mrs. Hamlin**: ...so basically, the home climate during the Vietnam War was completely different from that of World War II. The struggle was not only in the foreign battlefields, but in our towns and homes as well. Can anyone give an example of this conflict? _(DEAN raises his hand.)_ Dean?  
**Dean**: Kent State?  
**Mrs. Hamlin**: Right. Who can explain what happened at Kent State? _(JANIE raises her hand. MRS. HAMLIN nods at her to answer the question.)_  
**Janie**: _(tentative)_ Um, didn't the soldiers shoot a bunch of students, for like, no reason?  
**Mrs. Hamlin**: Well, they had a reason, Janie. Whether or not it was a valid one is—  
**Chuck Presby**: _(to everyone)_ Hey, those kids got what they deserved.  
_(A couple of kids say and LANE, who's sitting in front of him, turns around furiously. The ensuing argument happens very fast.)_  
**Lane**: How can you say that?! Some of the students shot weren't even protesters!  
**Chuck**: _(obnoxiously)_ Whatever. All I know is that they were sitting around in college while real men like my dad went and fought to protect them!  
**Jess**: _(raises his eyes to the ceiling and looks annoyed)_ Shut up, Chuck!  
**Lane**: Well, while your father was there, he probably helped drop napalm on innocent Vietnamese civilians!  
**Chuck**: Defending your people, huh?  
**Lane**: _(disgusted)_ I'm Korean, you moron.**  
Mrs. Hamlin**: Okay, that's enough. If you want to debate this later you can do it on your own time, but the test is tomorrow and we haven't even discussed Watergate. Can someone give a brief summery of what happened? _(JESS raises his hand.)_ Jess, you want to explain?  
**Jess**: No, I want to go to the bathroom. _(This comment provokes a small wave of laughter.)_  
**Mrs. Hamlin:** _(resigned)_ The pass is by the door.  
**Jess**: Thanks. _(No More No Less by Collective Soul begins to play. He stands, grabs the pass, and leaves the room, stopping only to shoot DEAN a quick smile. DEAN looks suspicious. JESS walks quickly through the hall, out the front doors of the school, and down the front steps. He looks both ways before crossing the street.)_  
**_(Lyrics in the song begin as scene cuts to _**_RORY curled up on the couch, reading a book. Knocking on the door startles her, and she gets up slowly, clearly not feeling well. She opens the door to reveal JESS holding a Doose's Market bag and a video. Music fades to quiet.)_  
**Jess**: _(calmly)_ Hey.  
**Rory**: _(startled)_ Hey.  
**Jess**: Can I come in? _(She steps back to let him inside and he enters the house. The door closes.)_  
  
(second commercial break)


	3. Part 3

**Author's Notes**: This takes place sometime in the future. The events in the Previously on... are partially fictional, and partially things that have actually happened. I actually do want Lorelai with Luke in the end, but this seemed like a fun diversion. The movie Kramer vs. Kramer is referenced and I suggest you all see it, as it is incredible. You have to ignore the last couple of episodes, I started writing this during hiatus and it's actually kind of repetitive if you've already seen There's the Rub. But I swear it was my idea first! (Chuck Presby is modeled after a real kid in my history class.)  
**Music references**: The la-las. (There's a bunch of variations. Imagine whichever one you want.) Collective Soul. Jim Croce.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters (except for one.) They, and some of the scenes in the previously on are not my own writing, they belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the other creators of the Gilmore Girls universe. Kramer vs. Kramer is a great movie which is not mine either.  


**  
***_  
_

  
(JESS walks towards the kitchen and RORY trails after him, hugging herself to keep warm.)  
**Rory**: What are you doing here?  
**Jess**: _(entering the kitchen)_ Where do you keep your pots?  
**Rory**: _(chidingly)_ Jess.  
**Jess**: _(finds a pot and sets it on the burner, pulls a can of soup out of the bag)_ I'm making soup. You like chicken noodle, right?  
**Rory**: Aren't you supposed to be in school?  
**Jess**: Maybe. _(he grabs a can opener off the dish rack)_  
**Rory**: _(disapproving)_ You really should be in school._ (sneezes)_   
_(JESS spins around from the stove, one hand holding the can opener attached to the can. With the other he feels her forehead. She looks uncomfortable but doesn't move away.)_  
**Jess**: You really should be lying down. Go back in the living room.  
**Rory**: But—  
**Jess**: _(as he pours the soup into the pot)_ Go, I'll be right in.  
_(RORY looks at him warily for a second before leaving. He watches her go.)_  
  
_(JESS enters the living room, carrying a video. RORY looks at him expectantly.)_  
**Jess**: I set the timer for the soup. In the meantime _(holds up video)_ shall we?  
**Rory**: _(interested despite herself)_ What'd you bring?  
**Jess**: Well, they didn't have The Graduate, so I rented another Dustin Hoffman classic. _(puts the video in)_  
**Rory**: What?  
**Jess**: Kramer vs. Kramer. You ever seen it?  
**Rory**: No. _(sniffs)_ Is it good?  
**Jess**: _(sitting on other end of the couch)_ One of my favorites.  
_(RORY smiles at him, and he smiles back.)_  
  
_(LORELAI behind the counter at the inn. The phone rings.)_  
**Lorelai**: Hello, Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking.  
_(EMILY is sitting on the couch in her living room.)_  
**Emily**: Have you found a date yet for Saturday?  
**Lorelai**: _(forced)_ Oh, hi, Mom.  
**Emily**: Have you?  
**Lorelai**: I'm working on it.  
**Emily**: _(doubtfully)_ Really?  
**Lorelai**: No. _(impatient)_ Mom, in case you forgot, I have a job. And as much as most sitcoms want you to believe differently, jobs are not chock full of romantic opportunities.  
**Emily**: Well, what about that charming man who works behind the desk with you?  
**Lorelai**: Michel?!  
**Emily**: Yes, him. He was such a gentleman. I'm sure he'd enjoy my garden party.  
**Lorelai**: No. Michel is not going.  
**Emily**: Why not?  
**Michel**: _(walking over)_ I'm going where?  
**Lorelai**: To hell in a hand basket. _(to her mother)_ I have to go now.  
**Emily**: I'll see you on Saturday, Lorelai.  
**Lorelai**: Bye, Mom.   
_(She hangs up, then dials again. Phone rings several times. Cut to her house, where RORY is watching the movie.)_  
**Jess**: _(hearing the phone)_ Shouldn't you get that?  
**Rory**: It's just my mom checking in. _(he nods)_  
_(LORELAI rolls her eyes, listening to her answering machine.)_  
**Lorelai**: Hey, babe, it's me. I guess you're asleep. Call me when you're feeling better. _(hangs up, looking restless)  
  
(La-las. RORY and JESS are still watching Kramer vs. Kramer. Pan across their empty soup bowls, a cup of cold coffee, crumpled tissues, etc. RORY sneaks a look at JESS and he notices.)_  
**Jess**: _(with a touch of laughter)_ What?**  
Rory**: _(curious, and a bit confused)_ Why do you like this movie so much?  
**Jess**: Why? _(She nods and he grins crookedly.)_ Meryl Streep's hot.  
**Rory**: _(smiles and hits him lightly)_ No, come on. Seriously.  
**Jess**: Seriously?  
**Rory**: Yeah.  
**Jess**: Okay. _(He shifts on the couch so he's facing her.)_ I always thought that my life would be better—or at least different—if... _(looks down and grins self-effacingly)_  
**Rory**: If what?  
**Jess**: _(shakes his head at himself)_ If I lived with my dad. _(RORY looks pained.)_ I know, it's stupid. I mean, the guy ran out on me and my mom. He wasn't exactly Dustin Hoffman.  
_(There's silence for a minute. RORY looks like she's not sure what to say.)_  
**Rory**: _(with a sharp intake of breath)_ You know, I've never told anyone this before, but...I've thought about it too. _(JESS looks up in surprise.)_ Living with my dad, I mean.  
**Jess**:_ (totally taken aback)_ Why? You and your mom are great together.  
**Rory**: We still fight. And sometimes when I'm mad at her... _(looks down, ashamed)_ I don't know. I guess I wonder what would happen if I went to live with my dad. _(quietly)_ I feel guilty even thinking about it. _(Silence for a second, and she meets his eyes, trying to play down the significance of her comment.)_ I mean, I don't actually think about it seriously or anything...  
**Jess**: _(understanding)_ Right.  
_(They go back to watching the movie. Inside the movie, Billy falls off the jungle-gym and cuts open his head. Ted starts running him to the hospital. RORY looks upset, whether about the movie or their conversation it's not entirely clear.)_  
**Jess**: _(almost to himself)_ My dad would never have carried me to the hospital like that.  
**Rory**: How do you know?**  
Jess**: Same thing happened to me when I was seven.**  
Rory**: _(looks at him in surprise)_ What, falling off the jungle-gym?**  
Jess**: Yeah. _(shifts in his seat)_ I broke my arm in two places.  
**Rory**: You're kidding. Did someone take you to the hospital?  
**Jess**: My friend's mom.  
**Rory**: Wow. _(sympathetically)_ That must have been rough, not having your parents there.  
**Jess**: _(trying to play it cool)_ Not really. I terrorized the nurses until they showed up the next morning.  
**Rory**: _(horrified)_ The next morning?!  
**Jess**: _(flatly)_ They were having one of their fights, and I used to sleep over at my friend's house a lot back then. _(shrugs)_ They didn't question it until the hospital called.  
**Rory**: That's horrible!  
**Jess**: Yeah, well..._  
(He stops talking and tries to focus on the TV screen, but his stare is blank.)_  
**Rory**: _(changing the subject uncomfortably)_ So, which arm was it?  
**Jess**: _(holds up the arm in question)_ My left one. _(flexes it)_ Never quite healed right.  
**Rory**: Really?  
**Jess**: Yeah, if I hit it wrong it still hurts. _(They hold eye-contact for a second, sharing the moment, then she looks away and they return to the movie.)_  
**  
**_(At the front desk, LORELAI stands staring into space, tapping her fingers. She watches out of the corner of her eye as MICHEL leaves, then quickly picks up the phone and dials. SOOKIE answers from a table on the hotel balcony where she's sipping lemonade.)_  
**Sookie**: Hello?  
**Lorelai**: _(confessing)_ I didn't tell him!  
**Sookie**: _(lost)_ What?  
**Lorelai**: He gave me, like, three openings and I never told him about Rory! I'm a terrible person!  
**Sookie**: Sweetie, you are not a terrible person!  
**Lorelai**: Yes I am! I'm acting like I'm ashamed of my daughter! I'm not ashamed of Rory!  
**Sookie**: That's right, you're not! _(pause)_ But you _are_ human.  
**Lorelai**: _(sounding a little close to tears)_ What do you mean?  
**Sookie**: _(carefully)_ You're...enjoying being who you could have been.  
**Lorelai**: What?  
**Sookie**: _(explaining the situation)_ Okay, you run into a guy from high school. He's cute, you're cute, you two flirt, yada yada yada. He hasn't seen you since you were fifteen, and suddenly you enjoy having him see you as a successful, _single_ woman. The person you were planning to be when he knew you.  
**Lorelai**: _(protesting)_ But that's not who I am!  
**Sookie**: I know that. _You_ know that. The question is, do you want _him_ to know that?  
**Lorelai**: _(scared)_ I don't know. _(chastising herself)_ I don't know why I didn't tell him! I love my life!  
**Sookie**: Sweetie, it's okay to think about what might have been—who you would be—if things were different. Thinking about that is okay.   
**Lorelai**: But I'm betraying Rory! She doesn't deserve to be lied about, not by me!  
**Sookie**: You're only betraying her if you don't tell the truth. _(Pause, while LORELAI is silent.)_ Rory is a part of your life, a huge part. The question you have to ask yourself is whether you want this guy to be a part of your life too. _(There's a pause.)  
_**Lorelai**: _(softly)_ Thanks, Sookie.  
**Sookie**: No problem. Call me later.**  
**  
_(Gilmore house. JESS walks into the kitchen, carrying the dirty dishes from the living room. He fills the tea kettle and puts it on the burner. by Jim Croce begin to play softly. He walks back into the living room, to find RORY asleep on the couch. With a half-smile, he mutes the TV and grabs a blanket, covering her with it. Satisfied, he stands and watches her for a second before returning to the kitchen. He's just taking the tea out of the cabinet when DEAN knocks once on the kitchen door and enters. Music stops abruptly. The two boys stare at each other for a second.)_  
**Dean**: _(baffled and furious)_ What the hell are you doing here?  
**Jess**:_ (acting like there's nothing wrong)_ I'm making tea. _(Pours boiling water into two mugs.)_ Want some? _(DEAN looks at a loss for words. JESS continues mockingly.)_ I've always taken you for an Earl Grey sorta guy, but hey, I could be wrong. Personally, I'm a lemon zinger man myself.  
**Rory**: _(walks into the kitchen looking sleepy)_ Where'd you— _(sees DEAN )_ Dean!  
**Dean**: _(pissed off, he still tries to greet her)_ Hey. _(glares at JESS)_ What's _he_ doing here? _(RORY looks concerned.)_  
**Jess**: _(steeping a tea bag in one of the mugs)_ Honey?  
**Dean**: _(threateningly)_ What did you just call her?!  
**Jess**: Relax, man, I asked if she wanted honey. In her tea. (to RORY) Do you?  
_(DEAN stares at RORY, who looks cornered. She looks back and forth between the two guys, making some more important decision.)_  
**Rory**: No thanks. _(JESS nods, not meeting her eyes, and hands her the mug.)_ Thanks. _(She smiles at DEAN, albeit a bit nervously.)_ Hey, school's not out yet. What are you doing here?  
**Dean**: Lane told me this morning that your mom said you were sick. _(defensively) _I had a study last period, so I thought I'd come see how you were doing. Am I not allowed to come check on my girlfriend?  
**Rory**: _(soothingly)_ I didn't mean it that way._ (DEAN still looks annoyed, so she takes his arm.)_ I was just going to go take a nap. Come talk with me for a minute. Please?  
**Dean**: _(grudgingly)_ Okay.   
**Rory**: Good.   
_(As she guides DEAN into her room, she casts a look over her shoulder at JESS, who's drying one of the soup bowls with a towel. She looks apologetic, but doesn't say anything. The door to her room shuts and JESS puts down the bowl and exits quickly, forgetting his jacket.)_  
  
_(RORY's bedroom. She sits on her bed, and DEAN leans against his desk, staring at his feet with his hands in his pockets. RORY looks worried.)_  
**Rory**: Are you mad?  
**Dean**: _(gruffly)_ I'm not sure.  
**Rory**: He just came by to check on me, that's all. You did the same thing.  
**Dean**: Yeah, but I'm your boyfriend. I mean, don't you think it's a little weird how he's always coming to see you?  
**Rory**: He's my friend, Dean. Like Lane's my friend. Would you be this upset if she came over?  
**Dean**: _(sarcastic)_ Well, in case you haven't noticed, Lane's a girl.  
**Rory**: _(annoyed)_ So what are you saying? That I'm not allowed to have friends who are guys?  
**Dean**: No, I'm just—  
**Rory**: _(upset at the unfairness of it)_ You're just upset because one of my friends was over and we were watching a movie!  
**Dean**: _(raising his voice)_ No, that's not what I meant! _(RORY looks away. Sick of arguing, he crosses to the bed and sits beside her with a sigh.)_ Listen, it's not that I don't want you to have friends who are guys, it's that...I don't trust him, Rory. I don't think he just wants to be your friend.  
**Rory**: _(in denial about her relationship with JESS)_ For your information Jess has never done anything to suggest that he wants to be more than friends. He's never kissed me, or touched me, or, or anything!  
**Dean**: _(protesting)_ That doesn't mean he won't try to. _(lowering his voice)_ I don't want to lose you.  
**Rory**: _(irked by his smothering of her)_ And just because he tries something, does that mean you automatically lose me? _(defensively)_ I'm a big girl, Dean. If I don't want to kiss somebody, I won't!  
**Dean**: _(backing off)_ Okay, okay.  
**Rory**: He's my friend, Dean. Nothing more. You have to be able to trust me with him or—  
**Dean**: _(trying to be reassuring, but sounding a bit impatient)_ It's okay, I trust you!  
**Rory**: _(concerned)_ Are you sure?  
**Dean**: I'm positive. _(Kisses her gently then smiles, glad she's no longer mad at him.)_ You can be friends with anyone you want, okay?  
**Rory**: _(quietly)_ Okay. _(kisses him again)_ I should go to sleep now. I have a lot of studying to do for tomorrow.  
**Dean**: Okay. I'll let myself out. _(He pauses at the door.)_ Rory?  
**Rory**: _(expectantly)_ Yeah?  
**Dean**: Are we...cool?  
**Rory**: _(smiles, glad the fight is over)_ Yeah.  
_(DEAN nods, gazing fondly at her, then exits. As he passes the kitchen table, he spots JESS's jacket. His face hardens, and he grabs the jacket before leaving determinedly.)_  
  
(third commercial break)


	4. Part 4 - the end

**THIS IS THE LAST PIECE OF THE STORY, BUT DONT WORRY, I AM PLANNING TO WRITE A SEQUEL.  
Author's Notes**: This takes place sometime in the future. The events in the Previously on... are partially fictional, and partially things that have actually happened. I actually do want Lorelai with Luke in the end, but this seemed like a fun diversion. The movie Kramer vs. Kramer is referenced and I suggest you all see it, as it is incredible. You have to ignore the last couple of episodes, I started writing this during hiatus and it's actually kind of repetitive if you've already seen There's the Rub. But I swear it was my idea first! (Chuck Presby is modeled after a real kid in my history class.)  
**Music references**: The la-las. (There's a bunch of variations. Imagine whichever one you want.) Collective Soul. Jim Croce.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters (except for one.) They, and some of the scenes in the previously on are not my own writing, they belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the other creators of the Gilmore Girls universe. Kramer vs. Kramer is a great movie which is not mine either.  


**  
***_  
_

  
(LORELAI walks up to a closed door with the number 11 on it. She raises her hand to knock, stops herself, starts to leave, then gathers her courage to return and knock. SAM opens the door.)  
**Sam**: _(surprised)_ Lorelai, hey.  
**Lorelai**: Hi. We need to talk.  
**Sam**: Yeah. _(leaning on the door-jam)_ You sure left in a hurry earlier.  
**Lorelai**: I kind of freaked out. I was—can I come in?  
**Sam**: Sure. _(He steps aside and she walks in, sitting awkwardly on the bed.)_ You don't mind if I continue packing, do you?  
**Lorelai**: Go ahead. _(He starts folding the clothes sitting on the bed.)_ Okay, I freaked out earlier because, um, there was this really important thing I hadn't told you about.  
_(SAM raises his eyebrows expectantly.)_  
**Lorelai**: I...have a daughter. _(very quickly)_ And I'm really sorry I didn't tell you before, but when I didn't right away it would've seemed weird to bring it up later on, like hey, by the way... so I kept waiting and—  
**Sam**: Whoa, calm down. _(laughs)_ I see what you mean about that coffee addiction now.   
**Lorelai**: I'm sorry. I just wasn't sure how you'd react.  
**Sam**: You know, last night you asked if I was a lawyer, but you never let me tell you what I actually do. _(pause)_ I'm a kindergarten teacher. _(smiles at her as he folds a shirt)_ I love little kids.  
**Lorelai**: She's seventeen.  
**Sam**: _(freezes)_ What?  
**Lorelai**: Yeah, uh, the year after you left I sort of got pregnant and dropped out of high school.  
**Sam**: _(in shock)_ Wow.  
**Lorelai**: I know.  
**Sam**: Most people our age are just starting to think about having kids.  
**Lorelai**: _(trying to joke)_ Yeah, well I was always more of a doer than a planner.  
**Sam**: So, does she lives with you?  
**Lorelai**:Yeah. I moved out when I was seventeen. Her father—you remember Chris Hayden?—he lives in Boston now, but that's a recent development. I'm sorry, is this freaking you out?  
**Sam**: _(honestly)_ It's a lot to take in.  
**Lorelai**: I just—I felt really guilty about not telling you before. _(awkward pause)_ So a kindergarten teacher, huh?  
**Sam**: Yeah.  
**Lorelai**: What's the suit for then?  
**Sam**: Oh, I was interviewing for a position in Wethersfield. I got the job.  
**Lorelai**: Oh, congratulations. Are you moving up here?  
**Sam**: Looks like it. _(pause)_ Are you sure you're not free tonight?  
**Lorelai**: _(She's surprised he's still interested, but tries to hide it.)_ Yeah, Rory's sick, and I promised her I'd come home as soon as I could.  
**Sam**: I understand. _(pause)_ How about next weekend?  
**Lorelai**: Next weekend?  
**Sam**: Well, I have to come back and look for someplace to stay, don't I? _(pause, while she considers this)_ So, next weekend?  
**Lorelai**: Next week's pretty busy, but— _(mischievously)_ hey, I know!  
**Sam**: _(laughing)_ Uh oh. What?  
**Lorelai**: I have to go to this really nifty garden party of Saturday. _(He makes a face.)_ Yeah, it's all very Jane Austen meets Martha Stewart. Anyway, my mom is insisting that I bring a date.  
**Sam**: Oh no, no way! I don't do garden parties anymore!  
**Lorelai**: Come on, it'll be fun! You can meet Rory, and then we can go do something wild and rebellious afterwards, something that includes slurping our tea and speaking with our mouths full.  
**Sam**: _(after a pause)_ All right.  
**Lorelai**: Really? You mean it? _(He nods.)_ You must really like me.  
**Sam**: Guilty as charged. _(She crosses to the door.)_ So, I'll call you this week?  
**Lorelai**: Sure. _(pauses in the doorway, then says reflectively)_ You know, I haven't had the best luck dating teachers.  
**Sam**: Well, I'm different than most teachers.  
**Lorelai**: I'm sure you are.  
  
_(Center of town. RORY and LORELAI walk away from Luke's, dressed for school and work respectively. They're drinking coffee as they talk.)_  
**Lorelai**: _(staring at the worksheet she's carrying)_ Okay, so what elements can form hydrogen bonds?  
**Rory**: _(immeadiately)_ Flourine, oxygen, and nitrogen.  
**Lorelai**: Wow. How do you do that so fast?  
**Rory**: Easy. Flourine, oxygen, nitrogen. F, O, N. Chemistry is FON. Fun, get it?  
**Lorelai**: _(mockingly horrified)_ That is a terrible mnemonic.  
**Rory**: I know. Ms. Brash suggested thinking of that and now I can't forget it. Continue, please.  
**Lorelai**: Um...what is entropy a measurement—oh, we did that one. Hold on. _(finds her place)_ Okay, how do hydrogen bonds form?  
**Rory**: The atom the hydrogen is bonded to is very electronegative, so it pulls the electrons far away from the hydrogen, making it almost like a positive proton. The proton-like hydrogen is _then_ attracted to the unpaired electrons on a nearby molecule.  
_(They stop walking, having reached the bus stop.)_  
**Lorelai**: You are going to ace this exam. _(hands the paper back to RORY)_  
**Rory**: _(worried)_ You think?  
**Lorelai**: Hey, Einstein's got nothing on you, babe.  
**Rory**: Einstein was physics, Mom.  
**Lorelai**: Same thing. _(checks her watch)_ I have to get to work, but meet me at Luke's after school, okay? I have a, uh, new development I need to tell you about.  
**Rory**: _(reading over her notes)_ Okay.  
**Lorelai**: _(watches RORY with a pensive smile for a second, then continues walking.)_ Good luck!  
**Rory**: Bye.  
_(As RORY stands there, DEAN comes up behind her and puts his hands over her eyes.)_  
**Dean**: Guess who?  
**Rory**: _(She pulls away, not rudely, but she's definitely not amused.)_ I have to study. _(DEAN looks hurt, and she pauses long enough to comfort him.)_ I promise, as soon as finals are over, I'll be more fun again. We can finish that movie this weekend.  
**Dean**: Promise?  
**Rory**: Absolutely. _(She smiles at him and he moves in to kiss her, but she obliviously turns her head as the bus pulls up. Without noticing him, she hops up.)_ I'll see you later!  
**Dean**: _(as the bus doors close)_ Yeah. Right. _(He stares down at JESS's jacket in his hands.)_  
  
_(Star's Hollow High hallway. Students stand at their lockers before class. The bell rings, and everyone files into classrooms. DEAN spots JESS walking towards homeroom and catches up with him.)_  
**Dean**: _(hostily)_ Hey, Mariano. _(JESS turns as his jacket hits him in the chest.)_ You forgot your jacket.  
_(JESS picks up the jacket from the floor as DEAN advances. He looks up at DEAN, completely calm.)_  
**Jess**: _(coldly)_ Was there something else?  
**Dean**: Yeah. Stay away from Rory.  
**Jess**: _(sarcastically)_ Oh. Okay.  
**Dean**: I mean it! She's too sweet a person for you to mess with.  
**Jess**: _(patronizingly)_ Listen, I'd love to stay and discuss this with you further, but I don't believe in cutting homeroom.  
_(He tries to walk past DEAN, but DEAN grabs him and shoves him back against the lockers. JESS's left elbow hits the metal hard, and for a brief second he grimaces in pain, grabbing his arm, before recovering his fearless facade.)_  
**Dean**: I'm not done talking to you yet, you little jerk!  
**Jess**: God, do you ever listen to yourself?!  
**Dean**: _(catches his breath, trying to calm down)_ Look, Rory and I have something special. We love each other, and I'm not gonna let you mess that up.  
**Jess**: She loves you?  
**Dean**: Yeah, that's right.  
**Jess**: _(rolls his eyes)_ Who are you kidding?  
**Dean**: _(restraining himself)_ I swear, if we weren't in school...  
**Jess**: _(taunting)_ You'd what, hit me?! _(sneers)_ I've taken worse.  
**Dean**: _(grimaces in supressed anger)_ You know, if she knew the truth...  
**Jess**: _(laughs)_ You don't have the balls to tell her anything, man. She'd hate it if she thought you were fighting her battles!  
**Dean**: You don't know anything about her!  
**Jess**: I know more than you do. I know she'll be pissed when she hear about this, and not at me. _(Quickly he ducks around DEAN and starts walking away.)_  
**Dean**: You are not going to tell her about this!  
_(JESS turns around, walking backwards for a second, and grins wickedly. DEAN stares after him, furious as well as worried.)_  
  
_(Luke's diner. RORY enters cheerfully, sets her backpack in a chair, and leans against the counter. JESS is standing behind the counter on the phone, taking an order. He smiles as RORY sits down at the counter and reaches across to feel her forehead while he talks. She looks pleased.)_  
**Jess**: Okay, that'll be ready in twenty minutes. Thanks. _(hangs up and says to RORY)_ Your fever's gone.  
**Rory**: Good thing.  
**Jess**: _(concerned)_ How are you feeling?  
**Rory**: A lot better.  
**Jess**: Good.  
**Rory**: Yeah, I think that day off really helped. _(smiles at him)_ That was really nice of you to come over yesterday.  
**Jess**: No big deal.  
**Rory**: It made my day. _(JESS glances up shyly.)_ Although we didn't get to finish watching the movie.  
**Jess**: _(shrugs)_ I've seen it a bunch of times. You can finish it without me.  
**Rory**: _(leans towards him)_ Or you can come over this Friday and we can finish it together.  
**Jess**: Yeah?  
**Rory**: Sure.  
**Jess**: What about Dean?  
**Rory**: Oh, he won't like this movie.  
**Jess**: Yeah, but won't he mind if you watch it? With me?  
**Rory**: _(surprised)_ No. _(confidently)_ He and I talked yesterday, and he said it's fine if we're friends. _(JESS makes a face.)_ What?  
**Jess**: Nothing. I'm just surprised you have to ask his permission first.  
**Rory**: That's not what I meant. I don't need his permission. (JESS looks skeptical, and she gets defensive.) I don't!  
**Jess**: _(He looks ready to tell her of his earlier conversation, but changes his mind with a shake of his head.)_ Okay. Whatever.  
_(RORY smiles, happy again, and is about to continue her conversation with him when LORELAI enters. JESS's face goes from warm to stone in no time, and he quickly pours two cups of coffee. RORY offers one last apologetic grin before taking the coffee back to the table where bag is and LORELAI is sitting down.)_  
**Lorelai**: Hey, how was the exam?  
**Rory**: I think it went okay.  
**Lorelai**: At least it's over!  
**Rory**: Amen. _(sips her coffee)_ So? What was this news you wanted to tell me?  
**Lorelai**: Oh, right. _(grins, pleased with herself)_ So, I have a date for the party on Saturday.  
**Rory**: Really? Who?  
**Lorelai**: This guy named Sam. I went to high school with him.  
**Rory**: Is he cute?  
**Lorelai**: Definitely.  
**Rory**: That's great!  
**Lorelai**: Don't I know it! Plus, maybe it'll finally get my mother off my back!  
**Rory**: _(bluntly)_ Mom. Get real. Grandma's always going to find something to bug you about. It's her hobby.  
**Lorelai**: _(mock dejectedly)_ I know. I just don't see why she can't find a new hobby. You know, something lady-like like drag racing.   
_(They both giggle, and la-las drown out the rest of their conversation. Snippets are heard, but they're lost in their own world. JESS watches, eyes bright, and pensively rubs his injured arm. Fade out.)_  
  
(the end)


End file.
